A Reason to Celebrate
by siriusly lupine
Summary: Response to Evil Cat Hater & ShyMoonlight's Mothers' Day Challenge in which Hermione is pregnant and Remus is celebrating. Oneshot, HGRL, spoilers up to OOTP


**Disclaimer: ** I find inspiration from many sources...JKR is one of them. I also read an inordinate amount of fan fiction and I cannot possibly keep track of all the wonderful ideas that I have come across that inspire me. If you recognize something, it is because my subconscious thought it of value to include it in my writing – if I purposely borrowed an idea, I would give credit. Just know this: Mimicry is the highest form of flattery.

**Here we go, another fic, as if I don't already have enough on my plate...this is just a one-shot challenge response and I just can't seem to back down from a challenge these days.**

**This is in response to Evil Cat Hater and ShyMoonlight's Mothers' Day Challenge in which Hermione is pregnant and Remus is celebrating. It is supposed to be in the romance/humour genre with a 'T' rating, with a few other stipulations.**

**It is definitely romance, and I tried to make it humour, but drama seems to be my forte right now, so there is some of that, as well. I tried to make it creative and different...I don't know if I succeeded.  
**

**Anyway, on with the story... **

XXXX

**A Reason to Celebrate**

One month after the final battle, in which the Boy-Who-Lived became known as the Young-Man-Who-Kicked-Voldie's-Arse, a gala was being held at Hogwarts.

The gala was hosted by the Minister of Magic in honour of Harry Potter and the members of the Order of the Phoenix for their role in the defeat of He-Who-No-Longer-Exists. Arthur Weasley, the recently appointed Minister of Magic, thought it would be a grand idea to have a celebration for those who were involved in the final battle and _only_ those involved.

No Ministry officials or other witches and wizards looking for a bit of the glory without having shed the blood, sweat, and tears required were permitted to even enter the Hogwarts' grounds on this night.

The gala was being held a month after the battle to ensure that everyone would be healed well enough to actually be able to celebrate. Surprisingly enough, the Order lost few members during the unplanned battle, though quite a few were injured. Perhaps that was because the battle itself lasted no more than fifteen minutes.

Hermione Granger was one of the those injured, having taken a slicing hex to an arterial vein. Many thought she wouldn't survive the minutes it took to get her to a Healer, but the young witch's strong will, and a great deal of magic, pulled her through.

Remus Lupin was another Order member injured in the line of duty. He was very nearly killed by his long-estranged childhood friend. Peter Pettigrew tried to choke Remus with the silver hand Voldemort gave him after his return. The silver, being a poison to werewolves, was like acid on his skin and Remus was unable to fight back.

Hermione had been the one to hex Pettigrew just before she was injured. Peter Pettigrew was the only Death Eater Hermione killed during the war. Some say she did it out of love.

Both Hermione and Remus were fully healed and ready to celebrate.

XXXXX

The ceiling of the Great Hall was charmed to match the clear night sky, with the exception of the bright full moon that shone from the centre of the ceiling. Remus admired the full moon as he stood with Nymphadora Tonks and Minerva McGonagall near the refreshments table. Tonks was chattering away to Minerva, but Remus tuned her out.

His attention was drawn to a vision in soft gold that just walked through the double doors into the hall. He watched as the beautiful young woman greeted her friends and fellow Order members on her way through the hall.

Her soft brown hair hung in ringlets down her back and the gold dress clung to the curves of her tanned body as she moved through the room.

He watched the young woman who saved his life even as his pseudo-girlfriend attached herself to his side. As if sensing his gaze, the woman looked up from across the hall and beamed at him. He smiled back warmly, not noticing that Tonks tightened her hold on him in a truly possessive manner.

XXXX

Hermione Granger swept through the Great Hall as gracefully as she could possibly manage in the shoes she borrowed from Ginny Weasley. The heels were a bit on the high side for her liking, but she promised herself that she would take them off as soon as the dancing started.

She stopped to greet everyone as she made her way to the table where Ginny was sitting with Harry. She smiled demurely at the compliments she received on her dress – which were abundant. She would have to remember to thank Ginny for recommending the gold dress rather than the traditional little black dress she originally planned to wear.

She would also have to thank Arthur Weasley for demanding that the guests dress in their muggle best rather than in the traditional wizarding dress robes. It was really amusing to see some of the witches and wizards – like Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore – all decked out in formal muggle attire.

Other wizards – like one Remus Lupin – looked particularly nice in a muggle suit. She looked at him and smiled brightly, only to see Nymphadora Tonks practically meld herself to his side.

Hermione laughed inwardly at the witch's obvious show of insecure possessiveness. Really, some women just didn't get it.

XXXX

"Can I have this dance, Mione?" Remus asks rather shyly.

Hermione readily agreed, as she found his shyness rather endearing. She let him take her hand as he led her to the centre of the dance floor. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught the narrow-eyed glare Tonks directed at them as Remus pulled her close for the first slow song of the evening.

Hermione supposed that Remus should have asked for Tonks' hand for the first slow dance of the night, but she was not going to complain that he asked her instead.

"You look wonderful tonight, Hermione," he whispered into her hair as he slowly moved them around the dance floor.

"Thank you, Remus. You look rather dashing in your muggle suit." She smiled warmly as he blushed at the compliment.

Remus held the woman in his arms tightly as he distance between their bodies non-existent. He sighed when Hermione rested her head against his shoulder and he closed his eyes to luxuriate in the warmth of her body against his.

He felt only marginally guilty that he was dancing with Hermione while Tonks watched from the sidelines. His guilt lied solely in the fact that he wished Tonks was not there at all so that he could kiss the woman in his arms as he longed to do so often in the past month.

But he would not let the guilt get to him. He told Tonks many, many times that he did not want to be in a relationship with her, that they could never be more than casual partners. And that was all _before_ the last battle.

It was only earlier that evening that he realized how much the woman seemed to worm her way more formally into his life in the past month. As soon as she mentioned the two of them possibly moving in together, he promptly laid down the law, again.

Though it seemed to have no effect. He looked in Tonks' direction to find her scowling at the young woman in his arms. Tonks would be the type to blame Hermione when he asked her to dance.

The song is over before either Remus or Hermione would have liked and they reluctantly released their hold on one another.

The magical band played several more slow songs during the course of the evening, and Remus asked Hermione to dance for the majority of them. When she was already taken for a dance, he quickly sought out another wizard to talk to so he could avoid dancing with Tonks. He was successful for all but the second to last dance.

As he held Tonks several inches away from his body, he watched Hermione dance with Harry. He only looked away when Tonks started whinging about his neglecting her.

"I have not neglected you, Nymphadora," he said with exasperation. "We did not come here as a couple, we came here as friends. It would behove you to remember that."

XXXX

"I saw you dancing with Lupin a few times. What's going on there?" Harry asked as he clumsily led Hermione in a waltz.

"Nothing is 'going on', I just enjoy dancing with him," Hermione answered defensively. At Harry's unconvinced look, she continued, "Alright, I like him, Harry. Ever since I saw him nearly die in the battle, I've had this strong...let's say, attraction for him. But I think it might go deeper than that, or at least it could."

Harry smiled at his friend as he twirled her on the dance floor. "Lupin is a great guy. But I think you better watch out for Tonks," he nodded toward the pink-haired witch. "She seems to be the jealous type."

XXXX

As the celebration was drawing to an end, Remus asked Hermione if he could walk her to her room.

"I would like that," Hermione answered and they quickly ducked out of sight to avoid being seen by Tonks.

The journey to her room was full of friendly chatter and Hermione was glad that Arthur insisted that all the guests stay the night at Hogwarts.

"I don't think that I ever thanked you for saving my life," Remus said suddenly. "So, well, thank you."

"You're welcome, Remus," Hermione replied with finality.

She did not want to talk about that day. Not tonight when a handsome man was escorting her to her room. She knew she was just pissed enough to invite him in and she did not want to spoil what might come to pass by having a morbid conversation.

She turned to him when they reached her door. "Would you like to come in and see my bed?"

Her subtlety was astounding.

Remus looked shocked for a moment before a rather wolfish grin spread across his face. "I would love to see your bed, Hermione," he replied. His grey eyes took on amber flecks as he asked, "Will you be in the bed when I see it?"

And so it began. The playful manner continued on into the bedchamber and for several hours before both Remus and Hermione fell asleep.

XXXX

Three weeks later, Hermione met up with Harry, Ron, and Ginny for lunch at a small café in London. It was something the four of them did once a month since they left Hogwarts a year and a half ago, or in Ginny's case, half a year ago.

"I got the starting keeper position for the Chudley Cannons," Ron exclaimed proudly. "I just found out yesterday."

We all happily congratulate him. Ron has wanted to play Quidditch for the Cannons for so long, it is truly wonderful that he has finally achieved his goal.

At one point, while Ron and Ginny are bickering over the benefits of wearing gel-lined pants beneath their Quidditch robes, Harry leans over to whisper something to Hermione.

"I just thought I would let you know, I saw Remus yesterday. He mentioned that he told Tonks to take a hike once and for all the day after the celebration. He hasn't heard from her since."

Harry waited for Hermione to react since he knew how she felt about Remus. He also knew was transpired the night of the celebration, as he had been the one to comfort Hermione the next day when Tonks tracked Remus down and dragged him away.

Hermione told him that day that she loved Remus, but she was not going to ruin something for him if he was happy with Tonks. Harry tried to tell her that Remus wanted no part of Tonks and that he never wanted more than something casual with her to begin with, but she was adamant about avoiding him.

He hoped that now that she knew Tonks was out of the picture, Hermione might finally go after that which would make her happy.

By the looks of it, Harry thought she might need a little more encouragement.

"He asked about you," he said and he watched her head snap up at his words. "He asked if you were seeing anyone, if you ever ask about him. He really cares for you, Hermione. In fact, I think he is totally smitten. I think that you should go see him."

She merely nodded absently as her eyes glazed over and she lost herself in thought. Harry could not say anything else to get her to see reason because Ron and Ginny tried to bring him into their argument.

XXXX

Two weeks after her talk with Harry, Hermione sat on the settee in her flat. She stared blankly at the wall above the muggle telly tried not to dwell on her latest development in the saga known as her life.

She was late, and not in the 'I'm going to get fired from my lousy job if I miss the tube again' kind of way.

No, it was worse than that. Much worse.

She, Hermione Jane Granger, smartest witch of her age – as she was told by Remus himself in her third year – forgot all about using some form of contraception that fateful night she spent with Remus. And worse yet, she wasn't even in a relationship with said man.

Her parents were going to kill her.

She stared down at the blue light that emanated from her belly from the spell she cast only a few minutes ago.

There was no denying it, no pretending that it wasn't true, no avoiding it...she was pregnant. She was pregnant with Remus Lupin's child.

"Circe's pink toenails! What is Remus going to say when I tell him?" She cried out to the empty room.

Moments later, the waterworks started. As the tears ran down her porcelain skin, she spoke to the empty room again. "How, in all that is magical, am I going to tell Remus?" Her voice broke towards the end as she sobbed.

Hours later, she roused herself and went to floo first Harry, then Ginny and invited them over. She needed to share the news with someone, but she was not ready to face Remus yet.

Maybe, if she was lucky, Harry would unwittingly drop the bomb on Remus and save her the trouble...well, a girl could dream, couldn't she?

XXXX

"Have you seen Hermione lately, Harry?" Remus asked as soon as he sat down across from the saviour of the wizarding world.

Remus was dreadfully worried about the young woman who seemed to steal his heart overnight. The night of the celebration was nearly two months ago now, and he had yet to see her. And oh, how he longed to see her.

"Not since our last lunch date a few weeks ago," Harry replied. "Has she not come to see you?"

Remus shook his head sadly. He hoped that the young woman would have contacted him, but she seemed to be practising the art of avoidance. And, as with all things, Hermione was quite skilled at it.

"Go to her, Remus. Go to her," Harry finally said some time later.

XXXX

Remus followed Harry's advice and went to Hermione's flat a week later.

He would have gone sooner, but it took him a week to work up the courage to possibly face rejection.

He knew how he felt about her, but he could only guess at how she felt about him.

Remus rapped his knuckles against Hermione's door and impatiently waited for her to answer. Milliseconds felt like eternity as he stood outside her door, and as each one passed, he lost a little more nerve.

Finally, the young woman opened her door, clearly surprised to see him standing there.

"R-Remus! What are you doing here?"

Remus smiled nervously at the young witch. "I came to see you. Is that alright or should I leave? If I'm bothering you, I will just go. I'm sorry," Remus rambled and turned to leave.

Hermione had never seen Remus that nervous before – it was sweet – and she quickly reached out to grasp his hand before he could leave.

"No, Remus, you are not bothering me. I am happy to see you. Won't you come in?" She spoke hurriedly, as if afraid that she might not get the words out if she spoke more slowly.

It had to be a good sign that she was just as nervous as him, right?

Remus let Hermione lead him into her flat and he could not help but admire his surroundings. He had never been in her home before and he found that he enjoyed seeing it, finally.

"Do you want something to eat or drink, Remus?

Remus shook his head as he settled himself on the settee and patted the space next to him. He wanted Hermione to be close to him and he sincerely hoped she would take the hint.

She did.

They made small talk for a few minutes as they became comfortable with each other again.

"Listen Hermione, I was never involved with Tonks. For a short time we just had something casual – call it comfort during the war – but after the war, she became quite possessive. I told her repeatedly that we had nothing between us, but she wouldn't listen. Until I told her that I was in love with you, that is." Remus rushed through his words, eager to get his feelings out there and totally fearful of doing just that.

He took a deep, relieved breath when he finished and tried to wait calmly for Hermione's reaction.

He did not have to wait long.

"I have something I need to tell you, Remus," Hermione said through the tears that flowed down her face.

"What is it, love?" Remus asked as fear clenched his heart. He was sure that she was going to reject him.

"I...I'm...I'm pregnant, Remus."

Her statement hung there like a wet nappy as the realization dripped slowly into his mind.

She was pregnant...

She was pregnant...

Hermione waited while Remus tried to absorb the information. Once she saw the wheels turning in his mind, she decided that it was time to finish the statement.

"It's yours, Remus. I am pregnant with your child."

The reaction was instantaneous.

"Bloody hell! We're going to have a baby? We're going to have a baby!"

Hermione had never seen Remus so, well, happy in her life. His face was lit up with child-like glee and he hugged her so hard she thought her ribs might crack.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl? I've always wanted a boy. We can name him Sirius, if that's alright with you. If it's a girl we can name her whatever you want. Either way, our child will be beautiful and so intelligent!" Remus was rambling excitedly and Hermione was crying tears of joy.

He wasn't mad or upset like she thought he would be. He didn't get up and leave like she was sure he would.

No, instead, he held her tightly and told her how he loved her from the moment she saved his life, maybe even before that. How the night they spent together was the best night of his life. How he was never going to let her go.

Hermione laughed softly through it all as happy tears coursed down her face. Merlin, she loved this man.

"I love you, Remus. I think I always have," Hermione whispered against his neck as he held her.

Remus leant back and stared at her for a moment. She loved him? She loved him! And they were going to have a baby! He was going to be a father! He quickly forgot all about the fact that she avoided him for over two months and kept this news from him for a few weeks. None of that mattered, not when Hermione Granger loved him.

"I know that it's quite sudden, but Hermione Jane Granger, will you make an honest man out of me sometime before our child is born?"

Hermione laughed. That had to be the most hilarious proposal, but she knew that he was being sincere. "Of course I will, Remus John Lupin."

Remus pulled her in for a soft kiss. After a few minutes, he pulled back and laid his hand on her belly.

"We're going to have a baby! We need to celebrate!" Remus shouted happily. "Floo Harry and Ron, Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys, Dumbledore and Minerva, everyone! We have to tell everyone! Do your parents know? You should floo them, as well."

Hermione laughed again. Remus was being so youthful in his excitement, it was absolutely adorable.

"No, my parents do not know, yet. We can tell them together this weekend," Hermione said through her mirth. "As for everyone else, I suppose they know already. I told Harry and Ginny the same day I found out. I'm sure they spread the news by now. Neither of them were ever very good at keeping secrets."

"Ah, alright," Remus paused, then added, "Well, floo them anyway. Wait, you do know that this weekend is Mothers' Day, right?

Hermione nodded.

"Well, then we really need to celebrate!"

-FIN-

XXXX

**The line "You look wonderful tonight" was taken from the song by Eric Clapton.**

**My first ever one-shot...I actually thought it would be longer, but I think this is good. I didn't want to go into too much detail about anything or I would have another multi-chaptered fic on my hands...**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it.**

**To Evil Cat Hater and ShyMoonlight – thanks for posing the challenge!**

**And to the other challengers – good luck!**


End file.
